A New Skylander Baby?
by LucyTheCat
Summary: Spyro and Cynder's Child finally arrives and It's a Boy! Read this cute Story and watch as Spyro and Cynder take care of their new son.
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1- A New Beginning

**Hey Everyone, sure hope you loved "Valentine's Day Wedding".**

**Now this is when Spyro and Cynder's Child finally arrives... Enjoy;)**

It has been 6 Months since Spyro and Cynder are married and can't wait for their first child to arrive.

They told the Skylanders and the Crew about it and they were shocked.

"Congradulations" Gil told his purple dragon buddy.

For Months, Cynder kept the Egg warm, but Cali takes good care of it while she goes battleing.

On one sunny day, Cynder still kept the egg warm while Spyro was eating some Spice Cake until Cynder felt the Egg moved, She gasped.

"Spyro, our Egg!" She told her husband, "It's finally hatching!"

Spyro saw the Egg and It _was _hatching!

He got very excited and went to get Cali as he took her to Cynder still watching the Egg.

Cali watched too and got excited.

The Egg was having a hard time to break free.

"Come on my little one, you can do it," Spyro said to the Egg trying to encorage it.

Then came out a Baby black Dragon, It looks alot like Spyro, it has his Orange horns, Tail spike, and Feet pads, It has his yellow mohauk and spine. but it has Cynder's white thumbs on its wings and small white horns under the Orange Horns, It also has a Red-Orange and Yellow UnderBelly pattern, it's wing membranes also has Red-Orange.

As the Newborn Dragon hatched, It started crying with it's Eyes still closed.

Cali checked the gender of the Baby and it's a Boy.

Spyro gotted a Warm, SkyBlue, Throw Blanket for his New son.

As he wrapped the blanket around his son, he handed it to Cynder and placed it into her Arms.

When the Baby finally feel Safe in the blanket and being held by his Mother, the baby finally stopped crying.

Spyro and Cynder cried tears of joy that they have made a very cute Baby.

"Oh Spyro, he looks alot like you!" squeeled Cynder.

"He sure does," Spyro said proudly, "I whonder what his Eye color will be?"

Just then The Baby Dragon opened his eyes showing that his Eye color is Sky-Blue just like Cynders.

Cynder gasped when she saw his Eye color, "He's got my eyes!" She squeeled with delight.

The Baby looked and saw his Parents for the first time and began cooing.

AAAAWWWWWWW

Cali was very Proud for Spyro and Cynder that they now have a Child.

"What are you two going to name him?" She asked.

Then Spyro picked the perfect name for his Son, "How about... Samuel?"

Cynder got a little bit confussed, "Why that?" She asked.

"Well It was the name of the last judge of Israel in the bible, and I think that would be a very cute name for our son," Spyro explained.

Cynder now gets it, "Ok, I like," She said.

"Cool, looks like we've got ourselves a New Skylander," said Cali excitedly

"Huh?!" Spyro and Cynder were confussed.

"What I'm saying is that maybe when Samuel gets older, he'll become a Skylander Just like you guys," Cali explained.

The Dragons now get it, "Well It's going to be awhile Cali, we have to wait for it to grow-up so we can what it's Moves, Attacks, and it's Element," Spyro told her.

Spyro & Cynder are very proud to become parents to a baby dragon named Samuel.

**AAAAWWW:'), Spyro and Cynder now have their very own Baby, Don't worry guys, you'll find out the Baby's Element in the Future Chapters, No flaming and Comment... PEACE OUT;)**


	2. Uncle Trig & Uncle Gil

Chapter 2- Uncle Trig & Uncle Gil

**In this Chapter, Spyro introduces Samuel to Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt. as you have noticed, the cover for this story is a Drawing of Samuel that I drawn all by myself!... Enjoy!**

Samuel is now only 3 days old, Cynder put a diaper on him so he won't make a mess when he gets Accidents, They also made him a bed thats a basket with warm and soft blankets. but Spyro and Cynder still needs to find toys for their son.

Spyro came to his Best Friends, Trigger Happy & Gill Grunt, which are very happy that Spyro married Cynder and have a child, (A/N: in "Skylander Romance", Trig and Gil were arrguing at Spyro for dating Cynder), and asked them if they would love to meet Samuel

But Trig and Gil aren't sure, they're afraid that they'll scare Samuel.

Spyro was confused for why would his Son be afraid of his Best Friends.

Trig and Gil told him that Samuel will get scared and start crying by what they look like, Gil thinks he's a freaky-looking fish with a dangerous harpoon and Trig thinks he's a Furry maniac who always sticks his tounge and carries shooting blasters. (A/N: in "Skylanders Giants" on the Willikin Village leval, The willikin babies cried everytime a Skylander talks to them)

Spyro now understand what they mean, "Guys If you just meet Samuel, I know that he'll like you guys! and Samuel is very friendly to anyone!" He confessed to them.

Trig and Gil are still nervous but decided that they can try to meet Samuel.

Spyro took Trig and Gil to the ship and the three went into Cali's room where Cynder is feeding Samuel a bottle of Milk.

Spyro came to his Wife and Son but turned around and saw his best friends scooting back.

Just then, Samuel wanted to know who are the creatures that going away and began reaching for them with his left paw which surprised them.

"What is it, Samuel?" Cynder asked her son.

Samuel pointed at Trig and Gil, who are surprised.

"You want them?" Spyro asked as he pointed at his friends.

Samuel nodded as a yes answer.

"Samuel wants to meet you guys," Spyro told his friends as they got closer.

When Trig and Gil got to Samuel, the Baby Dragon smiled and waved friendly at them.

Trig and Gil couldn't believe that the Little baby dragon really likes them.

"Do you guys want to hold him?" Spyro asked his Best Friends.

Then Gil and Trig nodded as they put their weapons away getting ready to hold the baby Dragon.

Spyro first handed Samuel to Trig. as Trig hold him, Samuel began playing with his big ears. Trig relized that what Samuel was doing was kinda cute.

Then Spyro handed Samuel to Gil who has wet Arms, Gil smiled.

"Maybe Samuel can call you guys, "Uncle Trig and Uncle Gil?" Spyro joked a little.

Gil and Trig got it.

"is he going to be Skylander someday, Spyro?" Trig asked him.

"Yep," Spyro answered smiling at his son.

"What's his Element?" Gil asked excitedly, "is he in magic like you or in the Undead like Cynder?"

"We're not sure yet" Spyro wondered, "But we'll find out when Samuel gets older!"

Trig and Gil are very excited that Samuel is going to be a Skylander and battle evil someday.

**That was kinda cute that Samuel likes Trig and Gil, until next time... and NO FLAMING!**


	3. Learning New Things

Chapter 3- Learning New Things

**Here's another juicy chapter, read to see how this one got it's Name... ENJOY:D**

Samuel is now 3 months old, Spyro decided if Samuel can now eat normal food than just baby milk. So he went to the store and bought some Lemon Pudding.

Cynder hold Samuel while she put a baby bib around his neak.

Spyro put the Lemon Pudding in a blue bowl and put in a spoon that would fit Samuel's mouth and walked to Wife and Son.

Spyro scooped a little bit of the pudding and Samuel sniffed it a little bit.

Samuel opened his mouth as Spyro feeded him the Pudding.

Samuel tasted it and really loved it and he opened his mouth again wanting more.

Spyro kept feeding Samuel the pudding, and Samuel drooled some of it out of his mouth because he's just a Baby.

4 months later, Samuel is now 7 months old and he can talk a little bit but not much. Cynder decided to teach Samuel how to walk before he can fly.

Cynder placed Samuel on the Floor as he standed up on both four legs.

"Samuel, you can now stand!" Cynder squeeled excitedly, "Spyro, Come Look!"

Spyro came and gasped to see his son stand on four legs all by himself.

"Look at Me Daddy, I can stand just like you and Mommy!" Samuel said cutely.

"Way to go, Samuel!" Spyro said proudly.

Cynder then backed away from her son a little to give him some room.

"Mommy?" Samuel said very worried.

"Don't worry Sweetie, I right here now take a few steps and come to me," Cynder said sweetly being a proud mother as She extanded her claws out to him.

Samuel took a small step, and another, and another, AND ANOTHER until he finally got to his mother.

Spyro and Cynder gasped, "Samuel, you can now walk!"

"YAH!" Samuel cheered.

Spyro and Cynder gave Samuel a tour on ship and introduce the Crew.

The Crew were happy to meet Samuel.

"I gotta say, He's kinda cute," Flynn said.

"He sure is!" Ermit added.

Spyro told everyone that Samuel will become a Skylander someday, Everyone got very excited.

"Awesome, I got a New Skylander to train to fight!" Brock shouted excited.

"But just wait for a while so We can find out his Element," Spyro added.

Brock agreed and so did Cali.

Everyone knows that Samuel will become a great Skylander!

Samuel is now officially 10 months old, now he talk more, he can walk faster and can now run but still needs to learn how to fly.

On one beautiful sunny day, Spyro led Samuel outside so he teach him how to fly.

Just then Whirlwind came flying to the Ship to the two dragons.

"Hi guys!" She said to them.

"Hey Whirlwind," Spyro said back.

"Hi, Aunt Whirlwind!" Samuel waved at her.

"So what are you two boys up to?" She asked.

"I going to teach Samuel how to fly!" Spyro answered.

"can I watch?" Whirlwind asked.

"Sure!" Spyro agreed as Whirlwind seated down.

Then Cynder came as She sitted with Whirlwind as the two Dragonesses watched.

Then Spyro was Ready, "First close your Eyes." He told his Son. (A/N: Spyro is teaching Samuel the same lesson Ignitous taught him from "The Legend of Spyro")

Samuel closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Calm your thoughts, and feel your Ancestors going through your body"

Then Samuel stood up and began flapping his wings and began to lift up.

"You can now Fly!" Spyro added until Samuel was off the Floor and his wings still flapping.

Samuel opened his eyes to see that he's not touching the ground, "I'm Flying, I'm FLYING!" Samuel keep saying until he is up in the sky.

Both of the Dragons flew in the Sky with Samuel as looked at Skylands.

"I can't wait to become a Skylander!"


	4. The Element Reveals

Chapter 4- The Element reveals

**Hi guys, I gotten my tablet taken away for forgetting to take care of my Cats, I'm so sorry but I got it back and in this Chapter, Samuel's Element is finally going to be revealed... Enjoy;)**

It's a beautiful day in Skylands and the Skylanders are invited at a Cook-Out.

The Cook-Out was held at the ruins, There were Hamburgers, Fries, HotDogs (A/N: Don't worry, it's not the Skylander, Hot Dog;) Lemonade, and Peanut Butter Cookies(A/N: I made those cookies in my Foods Period this week) for the Food.

Samuel now dosn't wear a Diaper anymore, He loved the Cook-Out and is having fun playing with the sidekicks. Samuel has already became good friends with Master Eon and Hugo, Eon was very proud of Spyro for raising a son and Hugo can't wait to find Samuel's Element.

Then a Big Dark Cloud entered the ruins and we all know who owns it: KAOS!

The Clouds formed green chains that grabbed everyone.

"Samuel go, Save yourself!" Spyro commanded his Son until a green chain got him on the neck.

"DADDY!" Samuel cried as he tried save his Family but the Cloud took everyone and it floated away.

Samuel then bursted into tears that his Family is now gone as he lay down with his paws over his eyes and sobbed.

Then he uncover his eyes still filled with tears and stood up now becoming really angery, "No messes with my family!" he shouted as he began to follow the trail to Kaos' Kastle.

Samuel finally got to the Castle and he asked the Wilikin for Directions (A/N: In the Level, "Kaos' Kastle", The Wilikin helped the Skylanders get to the Ballroom) until he finally got to the Ballroom where Kaos is sitting in his Throne, when he saw Samuel he burst out laughing.

"This Very Small, Babyish, Puny Dragon is going to battle me so he can rescue his Mommy, Daddy, and the rest of his Friends and Family?" Kaos teased at Samuel.

Samuel then burned with anger, "You must be Kaos that everyone has been telling me, you are so going down for taking my family!"

"You mean... THEM!?" As Kaos lowered a cage that has everyone who was kidnapped at the Cook-Off.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Samuel was shocked to see his parents in a cage, They were shocked to see him and keep telling him to Escape.

But Kaos locked all the doors so Samuel won't get out.

"I don't think so Dragonfly! I KAOOOS will destroy Spyro's only son! HAHAAAAAAHAAA!"

Samuel then crouched down and said, "Bring it on, Big Head!"

Kaos then summoned his minions and told them to get Samuel, The Skylanders are very worried that Samuel will get hurt if he does this.

Just then when Samuel tried to reveal his Powers, he let out big sneeze that he had blown Fire just like Spyros and Burned a few of the Minions.

Samuel and Everyone was Shocked.

Then Samuel knew just what to do!

Samuel used his fire breath to burn the Enemies, the Fire was mixed with a little bit of Purple Fireworks, then charged into them until all of the Minions are gone.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO, MY MINIONS!" Kaos shouted, "These Minions know nothing about defeating these Skylosers!"

Then Kaos turned to Samuel, "You Stupid, Puny, Baby Dragon!" He burned with anger.

Samuel then said to the evil Portal Master, "The name's Samuel and I'm... A Skylander!" He said bravely as he opened his wings.

"Fine Samuel!" Kaos said rudely, "I'll be back!" then Kaos left still mad.

Samuel then freed everyone, Spyro and Cynder were very happy to see their son.

Back at the Ruins, Master Eon made Samuel a new Skylander of... (Drum Roll)...MAGIC!

Samuel can't believe he is now a Skylander and he knows this is just the Beginning.

**Finally It's Done;) The people who wanted Samuel to be in the Undead, Sorry but there is some Undead Element on him. Sure hope you guys enjoyed meeting my Oc Samuel, Peace Out and NO FLAMING;)**


End file.
